


Not Broken

by LdyBastet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-27 13:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10810212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: Lucius watched Severus sleeping...





	Not Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Lucius watched Severus sleeping. It had taken a long time, much ranting and a long, pleasantly exhausting night of sex, before Severus had finally been calm enough to fall asleep. Upset by a close encounter with a werewolf, but not broken, Lucius knew. Severus possessed the inner strength to live through a million tragedies... Strength that Lucius would need in the future, if he was going to come victorious out of the dangerous game of power and death. He was glad that it was Severus, so that Lucius didn't have to share his bed with another person he didn't love.


End file.
